Wide Dynamic Range (WDR) imaging techniques enable capturing photographs with high light variations (e.g., >60 dB) within a given image. Typically, imaging sensor manufacturers support WDR using proprietary image processing techniques relating to actual physical capture techniques and/or transmission format methodologies.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.